Akatsuki Maen ToD: MKKB (Masa Kecil Kurang Bahagia)a Naruto fanfiction
by TheAkatsukixo
Summary: THIS IS A FANFICTION ABOUT AKATSUKI PLAYS TRUTH OR DARE! THIS IS A HUMOR STORY, I HOPE YOU ALL COULD LAUGH WHEN READ THIS STORY!


"Akatsuki maen ToD: MKKB (Masa Kecil Kurang Bahagia), a Naruto (Akatsuki) fanfiction"  
KONNICHIWA MINNA-SAN! Watashi wa Citra! Yorokushi ne^^  
Ok stop basa basi nya, langsung cuusss~  
Well, ini first fanfic saya about Naruto (Akatsuki).

Warning: this fanfic mengandung antara lain, yaitu, adalah, ialah /slap  
Gajeness, abalabalness, garingness, weirdness, and a lot of OOC-ness

Disclaimer: I DO OWN NARUTO (AKATSUKI)...in my dream.  
OKAY OKAY. Masashi Kishimoto does owns Naruto in real life! Ha

Enjoy!~^^

"Tobi is bored! Tobi is bored!" Yakkk, si autis hiperaktif psikopat, delele. Yang tak lain tak bukan adalah...*jengjeng*...Tobi si anak baek! Menyatakan bahwa dia bosen bung!  
"Tobi, you always bored all the time, un" jawab si banci kaleng *author di-katsu Deidara /blaaarrr/*  
"Tobi wants to play a game!" Tobi shouted, like a 5 years old kid. Sadar umur bang, sadar!  
"Tobi, dont play something immature" nasehat(?) si mas-mas berambut oranye serta bertindikan sekujur tubuhnya. Pasti tau dong siapa?! Pein, the Leader-sama  
Tobi pun berpikir keras 'main apa yaaa enaknyaaaa' pikirnya.  
Tiba-tiba...*cling* *ada lampu nyala di atas kepala Tobi*  
"I have an idea! What about Truth or dare!" Tobi cheered  
"What the /!?# *tiiit* *cencored* is that?" Tanya si kakek kakek sok 'religius' ber rambut putih *author disawat sabitnya Hidan* aaaah, Hidan gak tau ToD ya? NDESOOOOO  
"Yeah, Truth or dare! Nice choice, Tobi!" Jawab Si satu2nya cewek di Akatsuki, berambut biru. Konan the paper. Ciaaatt.  
"Yay! Konan-chan agreed! Let's plaaaay!" Tobi melangkah ke dapur dan kembali membawa alamat *jengjeng* *salaaaah /slap*  
Ok bek tu de sken  
Tobi kembali membawa botol bekas aquaaaa, air kencing kudaaa *author promosi /slap*  
"Buat apa tuh botol?" Tanya Si Fish-ame...eh salah *author disawat samehada sama Kisame*  
"Buat diputer! Kan kita mau main Truth or dare!" Jawab Tobi semangat 9x5=45. Merdeka!  
"Siapa yang bilang kita mau maen?" Tanya si mata duitan bercadar, bang kuju a.k.a Kakuzu  
"Tobi bilang! Ayolaaahh! Pleaseeee" pinta Tobi dengan puppy eyes nya -yang gak kliatan karena topeng lolipopnya-  
"Kasian juga nih anak. Yaudah deh!" Jawab Gaara(?) Eh salah, Sasori maksudnya! Rambutnya sama sih._.v  
"YAAAAY HORRAAAYY! TOBI LOVES SASORI-SAN!" Tobi meluk si boneka berambut merah a.k.a Sasori ereett banget, kaya meluk guling!  
"To-bi...I-i cant bre-breath" tuh kan Sasorinya sesak nafas! Call 911! Call 911!  
"Sorry Sasori-san. Tobi is a good boy" Tobi said, melepaskan pelukannya. Sasori pun lega kaya habis buang hajat/eek/tai/taek/tinja/feses  
"Tobi yang muter pertama kali!" Tobi pun muter botolnya. Then,...it landed on...  
Itachi!  
"Itachi-san, truth or dare?" Tanya Tobi semangat  
"Hn. Dare" jawab Itachi cuek. Dia mahh selalu cuek qaqaaa~ *author di amaterasu Itachi*  
"Hmmm. Tobi dares Itachi-san to smile for...5 seconds" Tobi said  
Itachi smiled.  
Itachi  
SMILED  
ITACHI SMILED!  
Dia gak pernah senyum sebelumnya! Kyaaaa! *author terharu*  
-5 detik kemudian-  
"Nah, gitu dong Itachi-san. Sering2 ya senyum" kata Tobi  
"Hn" cuma itu 'kata' Itachi  
Itachi muter botolnya. It landed on Zetsu  
"Zetsu, Truth or dare?" Tanya Itachi kepada makhluk tanaman venus, badannya pun belang kaya Zebra, hitam-putih. *saudaranya kali ya? /slap* Si Zetsu lah, sapa lagi.  
"Truth" jawab white-side nya Zetsu "dare, stupid" jawab black-side nya Zetsu  
"Hn. Kamu udah bilang truth pertama kali. Jadi, darimana sih kamu dapet tudung kepala venus itu?" Tanya Itachi  
"Ok, jadi gini ceritanya. Gue ama kembar siam gue, si hitam, lagi jalan-jalan di rawa. Nah, di rawa itu banyak tanaman venusnya. Kita kan penasaran, jadi kita ndeketin salah 1 venus. Eh, malah kepala kita dilahap sama tu venus. Kita berusaha lepas, tapi gabisa. Akhirnya, setelah berusaha keras, kita bisa lepas. Dan kepala venus itu nyangkut di kita sampai sekarang gabisa dilepas" cerita Zetsu's white-side panjang lebar, sungai Nil pun kalah panjangnya! Sampai Tobi nya ketiduran tuh ndengerin ceritanya Zetsu, huaha!  
"Kasian juga ni orang. Pukpuk, un" kata Deidara nge 'pukpuk' Zetsu  
Zetsu muter botolnya. It landed on Hidan  
"Truth or dare, huh?" Zetsu's black-side asked  
"Dare me, / #?! *tiitt *cencored*" jawab Hidan dengan kata mutiaranya, ceilaaahh. Itu mah bukan kata mutiara, misuh-misuh ngono (translate: misuh=kata kotor xD)  
"I dare you nggak nglakuin ritual selama 1 minggu" Zetsu smirked  
"What the actually / #! *tiit* Oh #% *tiit* Jashin-sama will be mad at me!" kata Hidan misuh-misuh lagi. Tuh anak mah misuh sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya-_-  
"Thanks Zetsu" bisik bang kuju tersenyum puas. Akhirnya dia gak perlu nungguin si Hidan lamaaa banget buat ngadain ritual nya yang super duper kuper(?) Aneh itu.  
"Ok! I'll do that!" Jawab Hidan  
Hidan muter botolnya. It landed on Deidara.  
"Truth or dare, blonde?" Tanya Hidan  
"Truth, un"  
"Are you a man or a woman?" Tanya Hidan. HUAHAHA. Semua anggota akatsuki ketawa guling guling bantal bantal(?) Di lantai, termasuk Itachi. ITACHI BUNG! KETAWA! WOOOOOOOW *mulut author kemasukan lalat dari Shino*  
"Kamfreeett! Of course i'm a man, un!" Jawab Deidara  
"I doubt, hmm" jawab Hidan. Yaiyalah, rambut panjang nan indah nan halus nya Deidara yang persis kaya rambut cewek, pasti orang-orang mengira kalo Deidara itu cewek. Author juga pertama kali ngliat Deidara, ngira si Dei itu cewek.-. *curcol  
"Okay! If you doubt, i'll prove it!" Deidara nglepas jubah akatsukinya, trus mau nglepas celananya...*author ngiler*  
"Eh eh mau ngapain! Tunggu dulu!" Cegah Konan, lalu tutup mata  
"Nanti aja gue buktiin! Ada Konan di sini!" Kata Deidara banyak alesan deh  
"Ok, janji ya lu. Awas aja lu!" Ancam Hidan  
Deidara muter botolnya. It landed on Sasori.  
"Truth or dare, Sasori-danna?" Deidara asked  
"Dare" jawab the puppet master singkat padat jelas  
"I dare you make bajunya Konan dan berdandan ala cewek selama permainan ini berlangsung! Biar Konan yang milih bajunya, un!" Deidara smirked.  
"Oh my Jashin-sama! That's a % #/?!$ *tiiit* genius dare! Haha" Hidan laughed hard  
"Okay! I'll do it!" Jawab Sasori dengan beraninya. Heleh, aslinya merinding aja lo, Sas. *author disawat bonekanya Sasori /braaakk/*  
Konan dan Sasori masuk ke kamarnya Konan.  
Setelah...*ngliat jam* 10 menit, Sasori pun keluar dengan...astaga. *author sweatdrop*  
Sasori make dress birunya Konan! Dia juga pake make-up dan high heels! Cantik bangeeeeeeet! *author iri tingkat Konoha(?)*

Semua di ruangan tersebut jaw dropped, a.k.a mlongo O  
"You look so beautiful, un" Deidara laughed. Sasori blushed. Ecieeeeee, lha kok jadi yaoi?._.  
"Tobi likes beautiful Sasori-san!" Ucap Tobi. Ternyata Tobi masih normal ya...*author di sharingan sama Tobi*

Sasori pun duduk dengan hati-hati, takut boxernya kliatan lah *author ngakak inside XD*  
Sasori muter botolnya. It landed on Kisame.  
"Truth or dare, fish boy?"  
"Truth"  
"Kemaren gue ngliat lo mbunuh hiu pas di laut. Emang tu hiu ngapain lo?" Tanya Sasori penasaran  
"Iya! Tobi pengen tau! Kan kasian hiu tidak berdosa" cerocos Tobi  
"Errr. Itu hiu betina, umm. naksir sama gue, dia ngejar-ngejar gue terus. Kan gue jadi ilfeeeeeell. Jadi ya, gue bunuh aja" jawab Kisame enteng. Anggota Akatsuki pun pada ketawa super keras, sampai Konoha pun kedengaran.

-Meanwhile, Konohagakure-

"Eh, sasuke. Lo ndenger sesuatu gak? Kok kaya suara orang ketawa?" Tanya Naruto kepada teammate nya, Uchiha Sasuke  
"Hn. Entah. tapi suaranya seperi tertawanya...my nii-san! Itachi-niisan! Dia ketawa? Ini tidak mungkin! Dia jarang banget ketawa!" Kata Sasuke  
"Sama aja kaya lo" cibir Sakura  
"Hn."

-back to Akatsuki base-  
Akatsuki masih ketawa pringisan.  
"Sudah diam!" Ucap Kisame

-silent-  
-krik krik-

Kisame muter botolnya. It landed on Kakuzu.

"Truth or dare, Kuzu?"  
"Dare me"  
"I dare you mbakar uangmu 1000 ryo di depan kita semua!"  
Kakuzu langsung jantungan, megap-megap, pucet, bulu kuduk tegap, merinding, kaya ngliat setan! Sebegitunya, tsk.  
"What the hell! Of course i won't do that to money-chan! 1000 ryo? Thats too much!" Kakuzu protested  
"You have no choice, kuzu" ucap Kisame smirked  
"I'll kill you Kisame! Argh!" Kisame ngasi ke Kakuzu korek api.  
"Bakar sekarang?" Tanya Kakuzu gak tega  
"Tahun depan! Ya sekarang lah!" Ucap Kisame  
"Yakin?" Tanya Kakuzu gak iklas. Halah 1000 ryo ae lo, iklasno ae, lak isok nggolek maneh seh bang kujuuu  
"Wes talah ndang kobongen!"(?) Lho? Kisame bisa bahasa jawa toh?  
"Yoyo!" Ucap Kakuzu ketularan virus jowo nya Kisame(?)  
"Maafkan aku money-chan. Aku terpaksa melakukan ini. Aku tidak bermaksud membakarmu...maafkan akuuu" mata Kakuzu mulai bercermin cermin(?) Sedetik kemudian, setetes air mata mengalir melewati pipi Kakuzu, hiks.  
"Lebay lo! Gitu aja nangis! Ini cuma uang bro! Bisa dicari lagi!" Ucap Kisame  
"Ahhh! Itu mah menurut lo! Money-chan itu segalanya bagi gue. Lo pikir cari uang itu gampang apa? Susah tau. Ini tuh banyak banget! 1000 ryo!" Ucap Kakuzu masih dalam keadaan nangis darah  
"Udahlah! Setelah lo nyelesain misi kan 1000 ryo mu balik" ucap Kisame  
"Iya deh" Kakuzu pasrah

Kakuzu muter botolnya. It landed on Konan.

"Truth or dare?"  
"Truth"  
"Eh, Konan. Lo udah ngabisin berapa butir(?) Pohon buat kertas lo? Ha?" Tanya Kakuzu  
"Hmm. Berapa yaaaaa" Konan ngitung-ngitung pake jarinya. Gabisa ngitung ya mbaaaaakk *author ditampol Konan*  
"Kurang lebih 9999 pohon" ucap Konan dengan santainya  
"Anggap aja 10000! Gak kurang banyak ta?! Pantes basecamp kita sampai pernah kebanjiran! Gara2 lo ambil pohon di sekitar sini sebanyak itu buat kertas lo!"  
"Ya...ya...maaf bang" ucap Konan  
"Tsk"

Konan muter botolnya. It landed on Pein.  
"Truth or dare, Pein?"  
"Truth"  
"Berapa banyak majalah bokep yang kau punya?"

Duaaarrr jedaarrr bletaaarrr petir menyambar Pein(?)  
'tau darimana dia kalo gue bokepan?' Pikir Pein  
"Umm...umm..." Pein sweatdropped  
"Jawab!" Bentak Konan yang bikin Pein merinding. Oh ternyata...Pein takut sama Konan...haha *author di shinra tensei sama Pein /gedebug!/(?)*

"Sekitar...'cuma' 50 an lah" ucap Pein si raja bokep. Kyaaa julukan baru!  
"'Cuma'? Kau bilang 'cuma'? Itu banyak banget dodol! Gak nyangka gue kalo lo se bokep itu! Pokoknya kita putus. Lo gue end!" Ucap Konan. Cielaah Konan gaul ya sekarang._.v  
"Apa? Putus? Nooo Konan! Aku masih cinta kamu sayaaaaang *preeeet" ucap Pein memegang tangan Konan, Konan langsung mengelak  
"Dasar plaboy! Rayuanmu udah gak mempan! Gak ada permintaan maaf!" Ucap Konan kukuh pendirian. Bagus Konan 2 jempol buat kamyuuhh b^_^b

Pein sighed. Pukpuk yah mas tindikan, move on ke aku yahh *winks* /slap

Dengan malesnya, Pein muter botolnya. It landed on Tobi  
"Yay! Finally!" Ucap Tobi gembira  
"Truth or dare, Tobi?"  
"Tobi is a good boy! Tobi will do Leader-sama's dare!" Ucap Tobi  
"I dare you gak akan ngajak kita main game bodoh ini seumur hidup!" Ucap Pein, disambut oleh riuhan kegembiraan oleh anggota Akatsuki yang lain  
"Whyyy? Tobi thinks its fun!" Protes si autis  
"Not fun at all, Tobi" ucap Pein  
"Uh...okay then" ucap Tobi sedih. Duhhh Tobi, jangan nangis ya sayaaaang (´._.`)('́⌣'̀ )  
"THANK YOU SO MUCH LEADER-SAMA!" Ucap Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame, Itachi, Deidara, and Sasori (minus Konan) barengan  
"You're welcome" ucap Pein  
"Now we dont need to play this stupid game, ever!" Ucap Pein

-The End-

Tobi: Tobi wants to play Truth or Dare again, huhu  
Me: Tobi, just obey what Leader-sama said  
Tobi: *still crying* okay, Citra-chan  
Me: *smiles* that's my Tobi *hugs Tobi*

OKAAAAY! Bagaimana fanfic saya? Garing kan? Gue bilang juga apa-_-  
Review dan comment nya ya jangan lupa! Arigatou^^


End file.
